


White Christmas

by csichick_2



Series: Sense8 RP [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first white Christmas in fifty years proves very revealing about Lito and Hernando's twins' personalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Ever since Mateo and Maia were born, Hernando’s family has come to them on Christmas. Gabriela’s children are older, so travelling with them is a much simpler task. But this year Andrés is recovering from the flu, so everyone is gathering at Hernando’s childhood home.

Getting Luca into the car was most trying as it’s been unseasonably cold and the fourteen month old wanted no part of being put into his coat and shouted “No!” over and over. Lito had thought Hernando was crazy for asking Will to buy winter coats for the children and overnight them down from Chicago. But now the news is saying it might snow in Mexico City for the first time in fifty years, and Lito is back to thinking Hernando’s the smartest person in the universe. By the time Hernando gets Luca strapped into his car seat, Mateo’s shouts of needing to go potty in the background, Maia’s already put her coat on and buckled herself into her booster seat. Hernando checks the straps to make sure they’re tight enough and gets into the passenger seat to wait for Lito and Mateo. When they get to the car, Mateo is trying to pull his coat off, and Lito looks highly flustered.

“I’d ask if you were punishing me, but I think the whole neighborhood heard Luca,” Lito says as he slide behind the wheel and starts the car. “Was Maia easy at least?”

“Buckled herself in,” Hernando replies, looking over his shoulder when he hears Mateo sigh dramatically because he can’t take his coat off while in his booster seat. “If he keeps that up this is going to be a long drive.”

“Just be glad that I even got it on him to begin with,” Lito says he pulls out onto the street.

They’re halfway to Andrés and Paola’s when is starts to snow. Lito grits his teeth – which Hernando knows is the only reason he’s not swearing – and tightens his grip on the steering wheel as he eases onto the brake to slow down. Either the car behind them didn’t see the brake lights or wasn’t able to slow down in time, as they hear the crunch of metal as it runs into them. Mateo immediately starts wailing as Lito slams the brake to bring the car to a stop and Hernando takes his seatbelt off to lean into the backseat. Despite his cries, Mateo appears to fine, especially given that Luca is chattering happily oblivious to everything going on. “Calm down,” he says absently to Lito – who he can tell is freaking out next to him – as all his attention is on Maia. She’s leaned across the backseat – and over her baby brother – as best as she can from her booster seat and is talking quietly to Mateo, his wails starting to subside. He’s so transfixed by the sight that he doesn’t realize that Lito is trying to get his attention until the third time he says his name.

“You’re ignoring me. Why are you ignoring me? Is something wrong with the children? Is something wrong with you?” he asks frantically.

“Calm down, Lito,” Hernando says, aware of the similarities between the conversations occurring in both the front and back seat. “I’m fine, the kids look fine. It’s just…” Hernando gestures to the backseat. “Watch Maia for a minute.”

Lito looks at Hernando with a confused expression before looking into the backseat. “Is she calming Mateo down?” he asks.

“She is,” Hernando confirms. “Better at it than me.”

“What do you mean?” Lito asks.

Hernando shakes his head. Of course it isn’t as obvious to Lito as it is to him. “You know I suspected that one of the twins is mine and one was yours because of how different they are from each other?” Lito nods, though he’s not entirely sure the point Hernando is trying to make. “Seeing Maia talk Mateo down from a freak out – the same way I talk you down from freak outs – made it so obvious.”

“I wasn’t freaking out,” Lito protests. “And makes what obvious?”

“Maia’s the calm one, so she’s obviously mine. And Mateo’s the dramatic one, so he’s obviously yours,” Hernando explains. “I suspected that before, but now I know.”

“Only you could figure that out without a DNA test,” Lito says fondly. “I didn’t notice it before, but I see it now.” 

They watch the twins for another moment, before the driver that hit them knocking on the window diverts their attention. “You deal with him,” Hernando says. “And I’ll let my parents know we’ll be late.”


End file.
